Bob the Tomato
'Bob the Tomato '''is the deuteragonist of the show ''VeggieTales. He is a tomato who hosts the show with the co-host Larry the Cucumber. Bob and Larry introduce all of the episode's shows and 'wrap-up' the shows at the end. He also plays many roles in the story segments along with Larry, first appearing as himself in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? In every episode, the show begins (after the theme song) with the duo on the stage-like countertop reading letters (E-Mails in the newer episodes) they recieve from children with questions that they answer with the show. The end of the show has a running gag, the 'What We Have Learned' song, which Bob finds annoying as he waits impatiently to ask the computer, Qwerty, what they've learned. Appearance Bob is a red oval-shaped tomato with a green stem and green leaves. Whenever he has an acting role, he usually wears a hat, a top, and occasionally has facial hair. Bob has had several minor redesigns during the evolution of the show. His original design is much wider than his others. In his first episodes, Bob is more 'elastic', distorting significantly compared to his newer appearances. His eyes, nose and mouth is also a lot smaller, his skin shiny, and the leaves on his head flatter. Bob soon evolved into a rounder tomato, his facial features larger and his elastic bouncing reduced. His leaves were also changed to look more realistic. As Bob continued to evolve, he began to look more realistic, having a more fruit-like appearance. His pigment of skin also changed to a brighter and lighter red. Personality Bob is a friendly but often stressed tomato. He is always willing to teach, answering the many questions of children with his show. He can easily be annoyed, especially by his best friend Larry the Cucumber, and is irratated if he is not in control and if his show is not going according to plan (as some characters try to take over the show on several occasions). Nevertheless, despite his uptight attitude, Bob is a loveable and friendly tomato. Filmography Gallery Pic 1834.jpg|Bob in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! 6735 127287970490 2462212 n.jpg|Bob in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! Pic 1992.jpg|Bob in Are You My Neighbor? Bob the Tomato (Rack).jpg|Bob as Rack in Rack, Shack and Benny Img033.jpg|Bob as Rack in Rack, Shack and Benny Bob the Tomato (The Toy That Saved Christmas).jpg|Bob in The Toy That Saved Christmas 151064 10150102721620491 4433383 n.jpg|Bob in The Toy That Saved Christmas Bob the Tomato (Bob the Butler V.01).jpg|Bob in Madame Blueberry Bob the Tomato (Bob the Butler).jpg|Bob in Madame Blueberry Pic 2397.jpg|Bob as Louis in King George and the Ducky Pic 2528.jpg|Bob as Ottar in Lyle the Kindly Viking ottar1.png|Bob as Ottar in Lyle the Kindly Viking Ottar 01.png|Bob as Ottar in Lyle the Kindly Viking Pic 2697.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in The Star of Christmas Pic 2869.jpg|Bob as Sheriff Bob in The Ballad of Little Joe Sheriffbob 02.png|Bob as Sheriff Bob in The Ballad of Little Joe Bob the Tomato (Captain V.02).jpg|Bob in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Pic 2690.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in An Easter Carol 425797 10150727895225491 1916295609 n.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in An Easter Carol Lucas.png|Bob as Otis in Duke and The Great Pie War Pic 3380.jpg|Bob as Doctor Watson in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Directorbob.png|Bob in Abe and the Amazing Promise SN keyart bob.jpg|Bob in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving 19402-2T.jpg|Bob in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving LDB keyart Bob Wiseman.jpg|Bob as Melchior in The Little Drummer Boy BobSherrif RG.png|Bob as the Sheriff of Bethlingham in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men bobbaker.png|Bob as The Baker in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl LIV ThinamaBob.jpg|Bob as Thingamabob in The League of Incredible Vegetables LIV BobCycle.jpg|Bob as Thingamabob on his super-vehicle in The League of Incredible Vegetables HTS Bobforcover.jpg|Bob in The Little House That Stood HTS BobHumpty.jpg|Bob as Mayor Humpty Dumpty in The Little House That Stood MacBob 2.jpg|Bob as MacBob in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle MacBob cover.jpg|Bob as MacBob in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Macbob grumpy.png|Bob as MacBob in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Ml BobPhillip2 flat.jpg|Bob as Phillip Fleagle in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Spork1.jpg|Bob as Captain Spork in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier VIS Bob Space Suit.jpg|Bob as Captain Spork in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Bob2 - Copy.png|Bob as Dennis in Celery Night Fever Bob dennisDisco - Copy.png|Bob as Dennis in Celery Night Fever Beetr BobaltFLAT.png|Bob as Cook in Beauty and The Beet Bob noah's ark.png|Bob as Japheth in Noah's Ark Trivia *Besides Bob, there are only two other tomatoes in the entire series: his parents. *Bob's favorite food is pasta with white sauce. *Bob's favorite movie quote is "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore!" from The Wizard of Oz. *His original name was "Tommy the Tomato," but Phil Vischer decided he wanted something less cute and more formal. *Phil Vischer describes Bob as a "stressed-out Mr. Rogers." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Tomatoes Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas